Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: Mortem Shion lived a boring existence as the God of Death until he has a chance encounter with the God of Life Vitae Nezumi. Immortal life seems very appealing afterwards.


**Rating: T**

**Warnings: OOCness, mentions of death, kind of cheesy and fluffy, God!Nezumi and God!Shion being idiots, OCs**

**Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6. They belong to their respectful owners. Whims of Anime does own the plot of this complicated No. 6 universe timeline. Please support the official release.**

**Beta: None**

**Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree. Happy Birthday!**

**Anime: I wrote this for a Valentine's Day zine for No. 6 with the theme of types of kisses. Since I haven't posted it before, I decided this day was perfect. Happy birthday again, nezushijustwantstobefree. Without further ado, enjoy!**

_**I want you for a lifetime**_

**Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice**

Shion had never wanted this existence. Since his creation, when the Three Elder Gods came to him, he was given the mantle of God of Death, a darkness to rival Tenebris Erebus. As soon as his sphere of control was revealed, all the deities steered away from him. They hated him. Feared him. He hated it.

For a while, he was alone. Alone. An ugly feeling. Yet who could he be with? He was Mortem Shion, the god of death, the personification of Winter. He was fine with it. Truly. His only companions were demons. Demons like Praedo Safu, a minor deity amongst demonesses. She understood him. Somewhat. Enough. He liked her enough.

He hated being alone. Hated being hated. Being alone was a punishment Shion would only give to his most hated enemy. There was one Shion hated. His opposite. The one everyone loved. His light half.

The God of Life.

Erebus spoke about him a lot. The God of Life was a protector of humans. He was loved by humans and gods. He was blessed with beauty and a wonderful voice. He was loved by everyone. He was perfect.

Shion hated him.

He'd never met the God of Life. Yet he hated him. He envied him. How could he be loved? Life was a cruel thing. Death was form of salvation and punishment. In life, people suffered while others hurt others. When they died, the good people who suffered were given salvation. When they died, the terrible people suffered. Life was terrible. Why would anyone love life? The God of Life was crueler than him. Life was a lie. A beautiful lie.

"Lord Shion, do you know what today is?" Safu asked.

Shion looked up, the shade from his umbrella still not helping the heat of the summer day. The longest day of summer. The day where the God of Life was the strongest. The day he used his great powers to help the people. He frowned, "Yes. The summer solstice."

"Correct." Safu said, dangling upside down from the building they were on. She pointed somewhere. Shion followed her gaze and saw it was a forest. "Lord Erebus say the God of Life performs a ritual in a field over there. He is alone, singing to the Great Tree."

"Alone?"

Safu straightened herself with a dark smile, "Yes. Completely alone."

Shion stood, smiling, "Wouldn't it be fun to scare him? To make him feel darkness? To defile his light?"

"What are you thinking about doing?" Safu asked, eyes glittering maliciously.

"Secret." Shion answered. He tossed his umbrella and caught it as it morphed into his scythe. His body shifted into his true form as the God of Death. He became a pale, cold skeleton with black wings wearing a black cloak. The familiar image of the Grim Reaper. He turned to his demon, "Continue spreading the new illness we worked on. I'll be back."

"Alright, my lord!" Safu said, bowing lowly.

Shion threw himself from the building, allowing the wind to carry him for a while. He passed several humans, observing their lifespans. None of them seemed close to death. Wait. Never mind. The exception was a young man with long dark hair walking with a man whose lifespan Shion could not see. Two days to live. What a shame.

Shion found the young man's name – Yudai Kurokami, age 21 – in his records and reminded himself to keep an eye on that one. According to his records, the God of Life had extended this boy's life by two years.

"Time to scare that God."

Shion flew away from the human, heading to the field Safu had spoken of. He couldn't wait to meet the God of Life. Would the God be terrified of him? Other gods were. Tenebris Erebus and Chaos were exceptions. They knew of his importance. Others did not care. They just loved life and hated death. It was Shion's cruel reality.

He dropped down slowly into the forest, close to the field. When he landed, the grass underneath him died. It seemed his aura was going out of control. He tried to control it but then noticed a light surround the dying patch he stood on. Suddenly, the grass grew once again, saved from decay. Interesting. Shion walked further, following the small lights. It seemed it would lead him straight to the God of Life.

"_The winds sweep away souls, and_

_people snatch away hearts."_

The melodic voice made Shion pause. He'd heard a lot of singing in his time as the God of Death. Humans had great talent in it. He'd met a lot of humans possessing that talent. Singers. Yet all those singers paled in comparison to this wonderful voice. Beautiful. Ethereal. His heart soared. He walked forward into the field.

"_Oh Earth. . . Oh stormy rains. . ._

_Oh heavens. . . Oh light. . ._

_please harbor everything in this place."_

The field was covered with an intense light. The grass and flowers had grown to an exceptional height. Small lights came from the ground, making the world shine brighter.

In the middle of the field was a figure brighter than anything he'd seen, singing while in a prayer-like stance. Their hair were flames. Brilliant. Distracting. Their whole body, radiant and beautiful, glowed like the sun. They were dressed in white robes that flowed in the gentle breeze. There were golden designs woven into the robes, which glowed with the same intensity of the deity.

They were beautiful. The God of Life was truly beautiful. More radiant than any goddess of love and beauty. They were truly blessed with the light of life. The light he could never had. In comparison to this god, Shion was hideous. His bone-like appearance. His dark robes. His cold body. His pitch-black wings. He was no good. He was disgusting.

They were right to fear him. The God of Death really was hideous. The God of Life was beauty itself.

"_Please harbor everything in this place,_

_and abide here forever."_

Shion didn't know what to do. He'd come to hurt the God of Life, so he could feel his pain. However, he couldn't. This light was too bright to be dimmed. He couldn't touch the God of Life. He shouldn't have come here. He didn't belong so close to the light. Not him with his darkness. This warmth. This light. He could not handle it.

"_Oh soul. . . oh heart. . ._

_Oh love. . . Oh yearnings. . ._

_Please return to this place,_

_and abide here forever."_

Shion felt so weak. He felt something in his heart stirring but he was not sure what it was. What was this? This emotion was foreign. Strange. He was not used to this. This God, with his beautiful music, was doing things to him he'd never felt before. He didn't understand. He kneeled down, feeling his appearance shift. His true form was gone. He looked like a mortal right now.

What was he to do now?

He felt something bright and hot approaching him. His eyes widened, and he looked up. There he was. The God of Life. His eyes were open, unlike before. They were so bright. Just orbs of light that had no iris or pupil. It was something worthy of his status as a God. Shion just couldn't believe he was here. The God of Life continued his song, as if he'd never left from his space to be close to him.

"_The winds sweep away souls,_

_and people snatch away hearts._

_Nevertheless, I shall remain in this place_

_and continue singing."_

The God of Life kneeled down, now at eye level with Shion. He smiled, his true form dissolving. His hair changed from flames to long slate-colored hair. There were flowers woven in his hair, oddly enough. Well, it was to be expected. He _was_ the God of Life. His bright, glowing skin dimmed, becoming a healthy, human shade. His eyes stopped glowing so brightly, revealing exceptional grey eyes that still had a hint of their earlier glow.

Even in a human form, the God of Life outshined him.

Yet he did not look at him in disgust or anger. He extended his hand, a small smile on his face. He touched Shion's hands, a small glow enveloping him. He closed his eyes to continue his beautiful song.

"_Please, somehow, _

_send my song to where it must reach._

_Please, somehow,_

_receive and accept this song of mine."_

The song ended yet Shion still felt overwhelmed. The God of Life assessed him, "You are no mere human, are you? Who are you?"

Shion was tongue-tied. The God of Life tilted his head in confusion. He blinked. He was surprisingly patient. He frowned, "What are you? A forest spirit? Summer sprite? Fairy?"

Shion felt himself turn pink. The God of Life leaned forward, "You don't look so good. I'll heal you." He placed a small kiss on Shion's forehead and Shion felt that was his breaking point. He fell backwards, completely overwhelmed and red. He felt the God of Life call out to him, but he didn't understand. Nothing made sense.

He closed his eyes, calling forth his familiars. Oh, if only someone came to save him from this embarrassment. That would be great.

At that moment, thousands of black birds appeared in the field. The God of Life stood up, manifesting a golden staff. He looked at Shion, "Stay back. The God of Death comes." He smiled softly, "I'll protect you."

The God of Life was kind. Wanting to protect him against Death. The poor thing didn't even know that he was the God of Death. Really. What heart did the God of Life possess? Why was he so kind? Even to someone like him.

"No need." Shion said, finally finding his senses. He stood, manifesting his scythe. The God of Life took a step back, eyes wide. Shion bowed, "I am Mortem Shion. God of death, your opposite, my God of Life."

"How dare you come here. This sacred ground is not for someone who wields death." The God of Life shouted. He pointed his staff in front of Shion. But he did not look angry. He was attempting it, but it wasn't a strong feeling. How cute.

"I wanted to see you, great God of Life."

"For what reason?"

Shion smiled. He tilted his head, observing the angry god, "What is your name?"

"Vitae Nezumi."

"Nezumi, huh?" Shion smiled. He winked at the other god, "You are going to become mine."

"Bold assumption, cretin." The God of Life, Nezumi, stated.

"Cute." Shion said. His birds surrounded the area, blinding the God of Life. Shion approached him, wondering why he had never met the God before. He leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the other's lips. He pulled away, looking at those glowing eyes that still entranced him, "A kiss from Death doesn't just mean your time is up."

"What?!"

"See you soon, Nezumi."

The birds descended and the God of Life was left alone in his field. He touched his lips and frowned. How had he let his guard down? Why had he let his guard down with the God of Death? Hadn't he been careful like always? Yet how had that god slipped through his radar and had managed to kiss him? And why was he so comfortable with that kiss?

"Damn God of Death." Nezumi hissed, "I'll get you. Just you wait."

And so began Shion's attempts to woe Nezumi, a series of strange occurrences that, at first, irked Nezumi. Shion kept appearing wherever Nezumi would be, offering gifts Nezumi would admit were slightly intriguing and beautiful. A lot of them were human books, movies, art pieces and other strange objects. They were worthless to any other god but Nezumi didn't mind. In his home, he kept all of the gifts he was given.

His rooms were filled with beautiful paintings and exquisite sculptures. With chalices that human kings used and books from an ancient library that burned to ashes. With crowns Nezumi was not interested in but admired and robes fit for royalty. With fine silverware and porcelain toys that Nezumi was oddly puzzled with.

It was rather sweet of the God of Death to give him so many trinkets.

No one really understood Nezumi's love of human objects. While he did like them, he was not like a dragon that desired riches. He valued what the humans created. Humans and their creations always amazed him. Life was that precious and beautiful. Humans could not create such beauty after death.

"You need to clean out more." Inukashi, Nezumi's partner and patron god of animals, said as they observed Nezumi's home.

Nezumi frowned, fixing the newest book into his addition. He floated down, having been on the top of his bookcase wall. He sat down in his favorite couch, watching his living room, "Everything's perfectly clean, as always."

"Riiiight." Inukashi frowned, looking up at the crystal chandelier that had not been in the manor before.

It was quiet so Nezumi thought Inukashi dropped it. He grabbed the book Shion had first given to him. It was an early print of Paradise Lost Nezumi had been looking for centuries. He became engrossed in the novel, the world disappearing.

The world came to focus as Inukashi hummed, "So, who's the deity?"

"What?" Nezumi questioned, almost dropping the novel he held.

"All of these are trinkets given during a courtship. I'm not an idiot. I'm just asking who the brave deity that dared to start a courtship with you, the God of Life, is." Inukashi stood, looking at the paintings Nezumi had yet to hang up. They were painted beautifully, in art styles reminiscent to deceased painters. They tilted their head, "A god of art? A god of thieves? A god of beauty?"

"It's none of those things," Nezumi huffed.

"Don't tell me Lux Night is finally courting you?!" Inukashi gasped excitedly, "I always knew you two would make a good pair! Oh, that would explain the lamps and violins! Night has always said you needed more light in your home!"

"No, it's not Night!" Nezumi yelled, annoyed. Cheeks red, he yelled, "It's that dark, idiotic bastard that dared to find me during the summer solstice!"

"Oh no, it's Tenebris Erebus?!" Inukashi said in horror.

"Ew, no! That's disgusting!" Nezumi said, also in horror. He coughed, "Not Night's twin. S-s-someone else that is dark and is an idiot."

Inukashi was silent. They pondered in the matter for a while. When they spoke, the name they said wasn't the one Nezumi expected, "Chaos, the Elder God?"

"No, Inukashi!" Nezumi said, exasperated, "Mortem Shion! Shion!"

The room with so many objects was quiet. The minor god looked confused, "Mortem Shion? The God of Death. The God of Death is courting you?" They coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of their head, "The God of Death that is successfully courting you?"

"He is not being successful."

Inukashi raised an eyebrow, "That's rich, coming from the one who is hoarding all of his gifts." They glanced at the room, "And I mean hoarding. The walls are filled with paintings and bookcases. And the hallways and entrance have a lot of statues."

"I like his gifts."

"So, has he been appearing to you for every single little gift he gives you?" At Nezumi's blush, Inukashi grinned, displaying their canines. Their god was so easy to read. They approached Nezumi slowly, "Is he really a skeleton like the humans say? Or is he handsome?"

Nezumi looked up at the roof, "He's a skeleton sometimes. But that's not what I care about."

"What do you care about?"

"Knowledge. Thought. Emotion. Kindness."

"That doesn't sound like your God of Death."

Nezumi didn't know if he could tell Inukashi the truth. The truth that the charming God of Death was brilliant and wise. That Shion was a bit dorky whenever he tried to woe him. That he told him sappy poems that Nezumi had already heard from deceased, mortal poets. That he used cheesy pickup lines and said corny jokes. That Shion would always blush a bright red whenever he'd laugh at his jokes. That the day of the summer solstice all that time ago, where he was alone . . . Shion had decided not to hurt him.

Since his creation, he'd been told by the Elder Gods that the God of Death resented him for being the love of every deity while he was alone. As such, he'd always felt a bit of pity for the God of Death. Meeting him had changed that perception.

The God of Death shouldn't be pitied. He looked small and weak, but he was anything but. Shion deserved some respect. And some attention. Nezumi was just baffled that he'd want him, of all the deities.

He was not the kindest, no matter what people told him. He gave life but he couldn't help those that suffered. He wasn't attentive, most of his time spent fighting gods of misfortune. He wasn't beautiful like gods of beauty and love. He was just the God of Life. Nothing special.

"You're thinking about it~!"

Nezumi snapped to reality, blushing greatly, "Inukashi!"

Inukashi laughed, "You're so cute!"

"Not funny." Nezumi huffed.

Inukashi clapped their hands, "There's going to be a New Year celebration in the heavens. Invite your God of Death! It's the one day that we're not obligated to do anything and let humans do as humans do."

"The New Year Ball, huh?" Nezumi thought to himself. Inukashi grinned, their Cheshire-like grin being ignored by the other god. Yeah, Nezumi was into the God of Death.

Nezumi left the house and began to search for Shion. It wasn't hard to find him, though. He was following Yudai again, the boy Nezumi kept saving. He was in his human form rather than his true form this time he found the God of Death stalking the human.

"Leave him alone, Shion." Nezumi sighed as Shion was about to touch the boy's back.

Shion squeaked, an odd sound considering his dark clothes and imposing scythe. He turned around, blushing. Since he was so pale, the blush was more prominent. Nezumi figured that the look suited him. He almost blushed at his own thoughts.

"N-N-Nezumi?" Shion gasped out.

He wasn't a smooth taller when caught off-guard. Nezumi found he was cuter when he was caught off-guard. It reminded him of the day they first met during the summer solstice. Shion coughed again, looking away, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

Saying that out loud almost made Nezumi blush. Almost. He looked away, failing to catch the shocked face of the God of Death. Nezumi sat down on the ground, watching Yudai turn a corner and meet with their significant other. Yudai laughed as his boyfriend held him up, twirling him in the air. Was that love?

He wasn't twirling Shion in the air and vice-versa. They'd only had two kisses – the one Nezumi gave to Shion to try to heal him and the one Shion had given to him to display his affection. They weren't quite the kisses Yudai gave to his boyfriend's cheek or the one his boyfriend gave Yudai that left him breathless. It was different.

"Does romantic love vary depending on the people involved?" Nezumi questioned.

Shion blinked, glancing at the human and their boyfriend. He looked back at Nezumi, "Yes. Love isn't just the cheesy kisses and sweet talk."

"I see."

Shion glanced at Nezumi again. What was he thinking about, asking these questions? Was he wondering about love? Was he comparing the love of a human to a love of a god? Shion crossed his arms, "Gods aren't cute like humans are when they're in love."

"Oh?"

Shion nodded, "Humans have a short life. Death can happen anytime. So that's why a lot of them love so much. Because they may never show it again tomorrow. Life could end without them knowing about it. As such, they express a lot of their love. Gods have all the time in the world."

"Even so, we should pick up things from the humans." Nezumi stated.

Shion frowned, "Huh?"

Nezumi stood up, "Mortem Shion, come with me to the heavens for the New Year's Ball."

Shion's eyes widened, "The ball? They wouldn't want me around there."

"Who cares about the other deities? I want you there!" Nezumi said.

Shion felt his heart skip a beat. He was wanted by someone who was loved by everyone? He could've fainted then, but he didn't want to repeat what had occurred in their first meeting. He took a deep breath, "Then I'll go."

Loved by the one everyone loved. Even if the whole world detested him, it was fine if he had the love of the person he cared for. It wasn't love, not quite, but it was something weirdly similar.

Nezumi looked at the ground, "Okay, I'll see you then."

Nezumi was about to leave when an idea struck. He smirked, turning around. Shion was still rooted in his spot, looking unsure. He coughed, "Shion."

When Shion looked up, Nezumi blew him a kiss. It was cheesy and corny and so embarrassing, but it was worth it when Shion turned really red. The God of Death turned around, "S-S-See you then!"

He jumped up and flew away. Nezumi would've laughed but he was too shocked at his own audacity. He yelled, covering his face. He was a crazy bastard! How was the God of Death into him?! He shook his head, "I should find suitable clothes for that day."

The New Year Ball was a week away.

Shion and Nezumi were unsure if they really wanted to go.

"But didn't you say he blew you a kiss? Isn't that a good thing?"

"But he said he'd go, didn't he?"

Safu and Inukashi were both done with their nervous wrecks of gods. Safu was more than willing to drag her dark master to the ball, regardless of the clothes he wore or the state of his mind. Inukashi would not hesitate to blackmail their master, as long as they went out and spent time with their beloved God of Death.

"You're going to see him and that's that!"

The day of the ball, Safu dragged Shion to Erebus and Chaos, who had volunteered to lend him their best robes to impress his God of Life. Erebus gave him weird tips as Chaos brushed his hair. Presentation was everything, after all.

Meanwhile, Inukashi had enlisted the help of several goddesses of beauty to fix Nezumi. Lord knew he didn't care about his appearance and always had twigs stuck in his hair during functions. Nezumi complained about this new method of torture but Inukashi didn't care. The god had to look good for the God of Death.

Shion was nervous to see Nezumi again. Nezumi was embarrassed to see Shion again. Thanks to their no-nonsense familiars and minor deities, the two looked proper and ready for the grand ball.

Shion and Safu entered the temple first, Safu holding one of their ravens. Shion was dressed in a dark suit while some of his white hair was brushed to the side. He also wore a long dark coat and he'd transformed his scythe into a cane. He looked elegant, a feat Safu was proud of. The other deities stared at him in fear, others mumbling. Shion wasn't surprised. This was the first ball he was attending since he came to existence.

"Lord Mortem Shion, pleasure to see you around." Night greeted. The easygoing god of light and opposite to his friend Erebus bowed, the only one showing him respect. He straightened himself, "What brings you around?"

"I was invited."

"Oh? By who, my lord?"

"Oh my!"

"Lord Vitae Nezumi is here!"

Shion turned to see Nezumi entering the temple, goddesses fawning over him. Nezumi had his hair up, a contrast to the last time he'd seen the god in his human guise. In his ponytail, there was a single white rose. He was dressed in golden robes that looked similar to the robes Shion had seen him in the first time they saw each other. This time, however, there were dark designs that looked like vines. Beside him was a smug Inukashi, who looked proud that they had dragged their foolish god into the temple.

Nezumi looked around, finally spotting Shion. He waved goodbye to Inukashi and headed straight to Shion. He smiled, extending his hand, "Shall we go, Shion?"

Shion coughed, extending his hand and holding the warm hand of the God of Life. This caused the other deities to whisper amongst themselves. Night glanced at their joined hands and smiled, "You two look lovely together."

"You're okay with this?" Shion frowned, glancing at the God of Light.

Night shrugged, "Why not? You fit well and a balance works well with lovers. Not so much when they're twins." He glanced at Erebus, looking wistful. He bowed at both of them, "You two have my deepest blessings for your courtship."

"W-w-we haven't done something like that." Shion blushed, looking down.

"Sure, dear." Night said. He winked at Nezumi before walking away, leaving the two deities alone. The attention of the room was still on them, as the two Elder Gods Elyurias and Leixam had yet to arrive. They tightened their hands on each other, feeling a bit awkward in this place.

"I haven't attended a ball in ages." Shion admitted.

"Same here. I find them boring, filled with boring deities." Nezumi admitted.

The two glanced at each other, unsure of what to say yet having a lot to say. Nezumi broke the ice, "Night's blessings are important for a courtship. Pairings without his blessing are not meant to happen."

"We're not a pair yet. And I'm the one that started this one-sided courtship. You haven't accepted yet." Shion muttered, looking up at the ceiling. The temple was beautiful yet not as beautiful as the true form of the God of Life he liked. He supposed that was just fine.

"I haven't?"

Shion nodded, "You haven't."

Nezumi was pensive before he brought their joined hands up in the air. Shion flinched as Nezumi yelled, "Deities of the Heavens, hear my voice!"

"What are you doing?!" Shion gasped out.

He knew what Nezumi was doing. He was not a fool. To accept a courtship between deities, a kiss was necessary to reciprocate. To make a courtship official, one had to announce to the deities in the heavens.

"Since the Summer Solstice, I have been in a one-sided Courtship. That ends today, in this grand celebration. I accept this Courtship!"

Shion couldn't believe it. Nezumi was accepting his audacious proposal. Nezumi was comfortable about spending time with him, possibly be in a relationship with him. He heard claps and Safu yelled, "You got him, Lord Shion!"

"I-I-I." Shion stuttered, staring at Nezumi. He was glad to see Nezumi was blushing just as badly as he was, but he was smiling. Was his heartbeat really loud right now? Could Nezumi hear it? How loud it was beating because he had accepted him? Did he know?

"This guy's crazy about me and the feeling is mutual." Nezumi said. He squeezed their hands – a warm hand and a cold hand balancing each other out.

"Congratulations!"

"You did it, my lord!"

"Kiss him, you dumb god!"

Nezumi brought their hands to his lips, kissing Shion's fingers gently. Shion blushed as everyone cheered. Night, Chaos, Safu, Erebus and Nezumi's familiar deity were chanting his name alongside Nezumi's. Everyone was happy with this. He couldn't believe it. The ones that had rejected him were okay with him taking their precious God of Life?

"You two are cute together!"

"May your ship sail well!"

Shion looked at Nezumi. Nezumi looked at him back. The world, for that moment, seemed to stop as they stared. Nezumi chuckled, "Shall we dance, Mortem Shion?"

_This wasn't quite love. _

"It'll be my honor, Vitae Nezumi."

_And yet it was love._

"May your relationship be blessed!" The crowd yelled as the two headed to the dancefloor. The goddesses of love and beauty were swooning, talking excitedly about the God of Life and God of Death, especially their weird pairing. The music began, the lone and strange pairing beginning the first dance of the ball.

_This was the beginning of a love that survived through the ages._

_Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times, be mine_

**Anime: The first incarnations of Nezumi and Shion, Vitae Nezumi and Mortem Shion finally take center stage! First appearing in Serendipity, now you actually see how things went down between them from their point of view. Again, happy birthday to nezushijustwantstobefree. Hope you enjoyed!**

****Songs: Kaze no Requiem from No. 6 and Don't Think Twice (English Version) by Hikaru Utada**


End file.
